habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cosplay
I've removed some old material from this Talk page. I think I've kept everything that's still useful but post here if I went too far. It can all still be seen in the Talk page's history. LadyAlys (talk) 21:38, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Characters to Add Cosplay infobox - automatic generation by DDT Ooo! An infobox template for this - nice! I can make the "Current Appearance and Gear" section of the DDT output data in that format, so that making an infobox for your current appearance will be trivial. LadyAlys (talk) 11:24, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : Really? That would be fantastic, Alys. :) I was hoping to have an "If" function to make the section disappear if the user is not wearing anything in that slot, but when I tried it messed up the table so bad. Would your output data be able to cater for that? Breadstrings (talk) 11:04, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Omitting irrelevant sections would be in the output from the DDT would be trivial, but will the wikia code that processes the infobox template be able to deal with that? In the example in the page now, I think you would want these ones omitted: Flower, Moustache, Beard, Head accessory, Shield - yes? :: For the "Bordered fringe" and "Small pigtails" are those official names? If so, do you know where I can find a list of all the names? Or if they are names you created, have you made up others for the other fringe and hair styles? :: LadyAlys (talk) 11:24, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Not sure if the wiki can handle it...But yes, that was the general idea. In the meantime you can make the code just fit in with the current template. I have no idea about the names. As you deduced, I did make them up. Perhaps bring it to the contributors guild and ask what the official names are? Breadstrings (talk) 12:36, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: As with the javascript for the equipment table, one of my original ideas for the wiki + API was a template where you could give it your UUID, and it would return your current costume. That would require API-token-less access to costume details from the API, however. It would also require time that I don't currently have either :( Thepeopleseason (talk) 13:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) How to Create Images Newbie question: how do I create a sprite image to illustrate one of the costumes on this page? I can't just screenshot it from Habit because the level bar obscures part of my beautiful mermaid tail... Itokro (talk) 13:22, July 24, 2014 (UTC) : As mentioned in the Aspiring Legends Guild, load the site with Google Chrome, right click on the level box, and go to "Inspect Element." Then find the with with the 'ng-class="userLevelStyle(profile)"' and add 'style="display: none;"' to the tag. Thepeopleseason (talk) 19:46, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Consistency/Style I notice that since these characters have been contributed by so many different users, the styles and level of detail of each section vary greatly. Would it be helpful for me to try cleaning this up, or is it better to leave this one as-is since it's a more community-based page? Purplatypus (talk) 06:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure about this one. Some of the text has a nice flavour which I think would be good to keep. Consistency is also nice though. You are right that it's more community-based and I don't think it needs the same standards as the informative parts of the wiki. I don't have a strong opinion on this either way. :) Does anyone else? :If you have some ideas that you think would work well, and no one posts here soon to the contrary, I'd say go for it. :Also.... I'd absolutely love it if you could fill in the details for Starlord, if you wouldn't mind? I've been meaning to for many days but haven't found time. The person who created it gave me these details: https://i.imgur.com/tlgd0Pu.jpg : BTW, the Avatar Customizations page was built to work in with the Cosplay page, to help people specify which options they'd used in an easily reproducible way. We haven't done anything with that though, so far. : LadyAlys (talk) 08:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Vamp of Cosplay Page Re Vamp of Cosplay Page Basically, I want to standardise the layout a bit, but also keep it a "bit different than normal wiki pages as it's a place where people can express their creativity" (Alys) With that in mind I want to: Remove the table from Anna's cosplay; split up joint sections (Ariel/Ursula and Gamora/Groot) into thier own sections; remove the background from Willy Wonka's cosplay; add some further example pictures to the White Walker cosplay; add links (where applicable) to the character names of the cosplays; and potentially make the Zorro image just the person, rather than the equipment shown on the side as well. Potentially I would also want to remove the backgrounds on some of the images, however for cosplays such as Red Riding hood I do think that the background can add to the Cosplay. The ones I would want to remove would be from the Guardians of the Galaxy Cosplays, and also the ghost riding the shrimp, as I don't think that those backgrounds add as much. However I won't change these images unless there is a clear feeling that they should go. 23:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : My comments from the Trello card where that request was originally posted: :I see the Cosplay page as being a bit different than normal wiki pages. It's a place where people can express their creativity so speaking personally, I wouldn't like to see it standardised in the same way that we would for an informative wiki page. :The background for Willy Wonka could certainly be removed since it's just the default grey. I'm not sure the others should be removed since they could be considered part of the cosplay and add to the attrctiveness of the page. :I'm all in favour of adding links for characters. In general, across the whole wiki, adding legitimate links for more information is always a good idea. :Extra images for the White Walker would be great! :For Zorro, I agree that the individual gear images aren't necessary, but I personally do rather like the way that's been done. I think it's an interesting effect. :For Star Lord, see the Talk page. There's a full set of data there to describe that costume. If you could transcribe it, that would be lovely! I just haven't had time. :( : LadyAlys (talk) 23:44, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : Just noticed that the BioShock Big Daddy cosplay has a Helmet that looks broken and the Homestuck Troll pic is a much lower quality than the rest, so I'll re-upload those pics to look more like they would in game :) : UncommonCriminal (talk) 23:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : That's pretty much it for what I wanted to do for this page, let me know if I forgot anything or if there are any glaring errors though and I'll fix them right away :) : UncommonCriminal (talk) 18:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Page Organization The Cosplay page is very long. Would it be more or less cumbersome if it was broken out into multiple pages? SunSparc (talk) 20:32, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :I'm a big fan of all on one page so, for example, if you want to search for a specific character you can do it in one place, but that's just my opinion. Other opinions welcome! LadyAlys (talk) 21:39, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Note on Adding New Sections (tabber bug) I discovered an issue with the tabber where clicking on one-word tabs (such as "Bioshock") would jump down to that part of the page instead of just changing the list below. It only performs this error with one-word tabs, and not multi-word tabs (such as "Addams Family"). It also only does this if the one-word tab is exactly the same as a Section title. To remedy this, I put dashes around letter titles (such as - A -) and asterisks around section titles and associated links while leaving those letters and titles in the tabs without asterisks. If anyone creates new Sections for Cosplay entries or for other reasons, be sure to follow these guidelines to avoid this bug and remain consistent: *Add the title in the tabber normally (e.g. if adding a section on Little Women entries, simply enter "Little Women" for the Tabber category *In the tabber box, link to that section with asterisks around the category title (e.g. *Little Women*) *In the title of that section on the page, include asterisks around the section title (e.g. *Little Women*) EXTRA NOTE: If the title of the section is the exact same as an entry within that section (e.g. a "Batman" section where one of the cosplay entries is "Batman", we run into the same issue. So make sure that entries don't share an identical title with the section. Lt. Cabel (talk) 16:55, June 1, 2018 (UTC) I have a character I want to add named "Habiti-tan," who is sort of a "Moe Anthropomorphism" of Habitica. She has purple skin and purple hair, and she wears some of the "Naming Day" equipment. 00:39, November 9, 2019 (UTC)